nationfandomcom-20200223-history
CPL.nm/Election Strategy Board
The '''Election Strategy Board' is a group of prominent CPL.nm members that prepare the upcoming elections. The board's main focus is the party strategy and campaigning.'' List of ESB members * Yuri Medvedev * Jon Johnson * BastardRoyale (Philip Bradly-Lashawn) * Alyssa C. Red * ... 2010 State Elections Dear comrades, First of all let me say I am very proud of everyone who competed for us in the State Elections. We managed to secure two states and even have two deputies. BastardRoyale did great in Sylvania, forcing the King to retreat, and Ferenc defended our ideals in Clymene. Of course I can't continue without mentioning the electoral revelation of the past voting; Jon Johnson who scored a fabulous 64 percent in Seven. Perhaps even more important is that in all states progressive candidates have won. I am confident the red-green axis for progression will be maintained like before. Now that the elections are over, a task awaits us. Like Bucu explained when voting against me in Kings: change is needed here too. He was right and we of the CPL.nm must be a leading party in bringing about that very change. We are a party of the people, a party of the future. Emancipation is our goal and education our instrument. Jon and myself will have to fulfill the task of governor within the light of this mission. But don't be misguided, our deputies await an even harder task. They are the spokesman of the people with the governor, a source of democratic control. Nearing the end of this speech I would like to express my support to those who didn't win. I thank Alyssa for retreating in order to support my candidacy and I invite the Liberals, the King and especially those with nationalist sentiment toward Oceana to keep on working in a constructive way. The governor might be steering the boat but the direction always depends on the waves of the sea. A warm thank you to all who voted CPL.nm, 06:17, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Image:The_tools_poster.jpg| Kings campaign poster Image:Communist_waving_flag.jpg| He supports every election :) Image:CPL_speech.jpg| We held a press conference Image:CPL_rally.jpg| And a rally too! 2011 Federal Elections Running members and voting strategy Dear comrades, as most of you will already know the anxiety surrounding the next Federal Elections is already building up. We all did a marvelous job with the State Elections and I'm confident we will do so again. What I like all our members to do is to fill out the following voting ballot: Who would like to run for MOTC? * Yuri Medvedev * Jon Johnson * Pierlot McCrooke Once we know who of our members are running for Congress we can decide on our voting strategy and whether to put forth a PM candidate or not. 08:11, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Election campaign Ideas about slogans, elections posters, concept art,... just post and debate on how to sell what! 08:17, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :We are the largest party in Lovian history and despite this we failed to live up to our expectations in the State Elections. I cannot help but to hold myself responsible for our loss. Because of my failure in Sylvania I will not be running for Member of the Congress in January. Of course the party still has my full support. I hope my brothers and sisters will understand and respect my decision. BastardRoyale 18:38, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::It isn't your mistake, Walden is just very popular outside its own party and can also mobilize non-Waldeners. We do a marvelous job considering the fact that we have the words 'communist' and 'marxist' in our party name and program. 07:00, December 1, 2010 (UT I've made ap oster. Hopefully its good :) Pierlot McCrooke 14:59, December 23, 2010 (UTC) speech Dear CPL'ers, I've heard Yuri does not want to be prime minister. We need someone who is refreshing, and is a major figure. I am hopefully, that one. I am known as a vandalist, but i'll try to grow. I've also seen that most figures are inactive. That is dissappointing. With people like me we can get the communist power back on track. Before it's to late and Lovia has becomen a Christian nation, were atheists and gays cant life in a good atmosphere. A nation were women cant work and become slaves of their husbands. That is a horror scenario. That is what Operation Hammer will prevent.. This operation will slay lovia with it's hammer, and make Lovia a dream place, were it is good to life. Also the following is important:States will have too build fire departments, But not megalomanous like Clymene, building 4 hospitals in a state which has less inhabitants than the smallest fusion municipality in Belgium? That is wrong. We need to force Clymene to build only one, that is for sure. Also, fire departments? Nobody has heard of that, apparently (except in Oceana maybe). Maybe we need to make that federal, just like the police. Maybe some Noble city Neighborhoods need to be demolished, 15? Maybe 9 less. Maybe we could have departments share buildings, that is efficient. (BTW stolen from the netherlands. Why not merge some departments? Finance, IAT, T&L, EE and transport could be merged. Same goes fore Justice and Foreign, Doche and welfare could remain separate. Then we have Food, i suggest adding a Food Inspection to keep our food and drinks safe. That could be part of Welfare. Police should be moved to Justice, that is more logical. NPs and NMS should be merged, that is better because then we need less people. Justice secretaries would have to appoint 2 judges in stead of 1 to keep it democratic. Let we now end Pierlot McCrooke 15:39, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :So if I understand you correctly, you wish the become Lovia's next PM and you hereby announce your candidacy? Pierius Magnus 15:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::(Looking at the poster subheading) I was unaware that Yuri wanted you to become PM. Of all people... Pierlot, you have to seriously change your image before you stand a chance. Edward Hannis 16:25, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::MOTC is good for me too, but if i would become PM i would use that function for lovia's benefit Pierlot McCrooke 16:28, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Wow expect to loose, badly. I hope the CCPL is running someone not insane? Oos maybe, also a coalition maybe? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't want to be PM per se, someone else would be fine for a change. But if I'm given the mandate I will take it up. I'm sorry I can't be more active in campaigning right now, I have a paper to write. Then there are the holidays and the examinations. Man, who ever picked the date of these elections? 10:19, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Dimitri! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:21, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It's really a bad date for me too. Man, busy-busy-hectic-hectic! 15:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Addition:I've seen Lovia does have states. Everyone knows that. Nobody knows that they shouldnt be inactive. Nothing happens in thes state level. A active state is Sylvania. Sylvania does something with one of the most inactive towns in Lovia: Train Village. They make progress with Train Village's hamlet Clave Rock. It becomes a great tourism place. I suggest that the money got from yotuism should be spred equal between Tv Inhabitants. What also should be done is the merrging between Train Village and Nicholasville(Orkan). I suggest that the Nicholasville part be made a small park area with small farms, maybe 3 farms or so. To fight against state inactivity I suggest that Deputy Governors may also doe something when the governors are active, maybe doing small tasks for their states. They also should be able to take over the state when the real governor is inactive for too long. I hope Sylvania will get the boost from Martha that it needs. I also suggest to delete the legal difference between cities and replace them with simply Places, and the neighborhoods and hamlets should be replaced by simply Sub-places. The End Pierlot McCrooke 11:59, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : I like how all of your speeches end with "the end" Like your telling us a bedtime story. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:35, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :"And they lived happily ever after!" Pierius Magnus 16:01, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ..but they probaly won't ! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 16:02, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I am no longer wanting to be PM, however i really want to propose these reforms, when i am Congressman. We need a strong left force! Yuri or someone else is better in leading that. Pierlot McCrooke 15:38, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Category:Political party Internal Discussion * Most important issue: What to do with the proposal of Walden? ** JJ: I'd like to form a coalition, I would make the progressive part of Lovia strong again! ** YM: All into the red-green axis for progress thing! ** RED : support it 10:52, December 27, 2010 (UTC) * Do we have a PM candidate? ** JJ: Yuri seems the best option I guess ** YM: I sadly agree with Johnson on this one ** RED : support it (go Yuri!) 10:52, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ** MCCROOKE: better than that I would be come PM Pierlot McCrooke 10:54, December 27, 2010 (UTC) * What about LAP? **JJ: Totally support it, They seems to be able make a compromise with us! Let's try, we'll see what it gives * Let us vote ** We go alone to elections ** We form a coalition with LAP *** JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 16:02, December 27, 2010 (UTC) But also the third option is a good one for me (ans since alyssa is only willing to choose the third option i agree on that too, nevertheless i think it's silly to form a coalition with someone who is just like you, it has more of cartel than ** We form a coalition with Walden and LAP ** We form a coalition with Walden I think it is best to just officially ask partners? Since already three of us could agree on the three party coalition I will try to gain support for my PM candidacy. 15:00, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Cooperation on social issues The Liberal Arts Party seeks partners to realize its education-driven program. We offer our cooperation on social issues, in which the Communist Party is Lovia's champion, having passed the majority of all social legislation. Percival E. Galahad 10:40, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :This looks interesting! You must off course know we have still conversation running, Waldeners were interested too. Nevertheless they might cooperate with CCPL, which I don't understand. What exactly are your viewpoints on education? JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:00, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, apart from some of our views, the CCPL is quite progressive, f.e. social security, improvement of the education and pro-green environment. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:23, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :::That's not really progressive (everybody is greenwashing, and can you name a political party that is against education :o) JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:40, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well well, CCPL is for wide social security and that's a good thing. Ethically, you're about as progressive as my greatgrandmother. Not. 12:41, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hahaha, CCPL is probably the most progressive party of all, we want to change almost everything of the ethic situation :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:26, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If changing everything to return to the 18th century is 'progressive', then you're Lovia's Champion indeed 09:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I dont see why we shouldnt work with this peaceful party that respects anyone. So i am Pierlot McCrooke 13:13, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :Why don't all parties go to the elections as a government of national unity? If I'm not mistaking Walden is advocating a coalition government? Anyways, cooperation with any party that does not fundamentally disagrees on what I see as 'vital issues' (equal rights, social justice) should be supported. 14:18, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, finally some cooperation! 14:19, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :::How does HRH feel about coalition governments? (If you need RL examples to reflex upon, don't pick Belgium or the Netherlands). 14:25, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::As you know, Medve, His Royal Student likes them. It's one of the features of the American Congress I usually disapprove of. I like it when two or three parties join in a coalition to reach their common goals. In Lovia, for example, a combination of LAP, Walden and CPL could strive for the realization of 1) expanded education, 2) green energy, and 3) better sosecurity. Fictional example, really, but you get the gist 14:29, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, i agree I hate the american political Party system only two parties and no coalitions , on that last part about the LAP+CPL.nm+Walden Coalition it maybe not so fake. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:30, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::The American system is quite wrong, I'll give you that. But I think that if we want to reach a logical conclusion as to what parties and they do to work together, I think that there's around four options to avoid conflict on congress: neutrality, coexistence, cooperation, coalition. I think that a "cooperation" system is best, but that's just me. Edward Hannis 22:27, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, a coalition wouldn't change much since Congress still will be the center of all legitimacy and MOTC can vote independent from their fellow party members. It is just 'fun' and can only increase government dynamic and sound competition. 08:37, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Agree. 08:42, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::I disagree on working together with a liberal party unless the greens (walden) join too. So it is either we-walden or we-walden-liberals. We do not have to be in a coalition per se, we can always make opposition, but I do support your PM candidacy yuri. 10:50, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::We aren't in any official coalition for now. Let us first await the start of the elections, parties that seek to support me as common candidate can than be 'partners' - either official or just 'of the record'. 10:53, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Agreed, it was just my opinion, if a majority wants something else we should vote on it. I already filled in Jon his poll. 10:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Just keep tuning in from time to time, the elections are nearing! 10:58, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::You bet! ;-) 10:59, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :IMO, we should consider forming coalitions only with a party that agrees with us on as many levels as possible. I think that partner could be found in the Liberals. BastardRoyale 18:21, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Though the liberals are close enough for cooperation, you can't honestly believe we have more in common with them than with Walden? I don't oppose working together with any progressive party, but I do have a weakness for the 'progressive environmentalists'. 07:42, January 2, 2011 (UTC)